1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to humidity sensor elements for use in humidity-sensing devices, and more particularly to humidity sensor elements containing sulfone polymers.
2. The Prior Art
Moisture-sensing devices which detect humidity levels by measuring the electrical capacitance of moisture-sensing elements containing sulfones are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,069 discloses moisture-sensing devices containing moisture-sensing films whose active layer is composed of either polyethersulfone or polysulfone. Although such known moisture-sensing devices work reasonably well, there is always a need to find alternative moisture-sensing polymers for use in moisture-sensing elements that will have more favorable physical and chemical characteristics, such as a more linear response with change in bulk dielectric constant with relative humidity, and thus provide a better functioning moisture-sensing device. I have discovered such an element.